Clans
Ladon Location: Eirinia and Felsoul Kingdoms Ladon was a glorious empire that stretched to the point where the sun never set on the empire. However the peaceful kingdom was eventually destroyed. Time and generations have muddied what actually caused the great empire to fall, but regardless of the reason the Ladonians are still the sewer rats of both the Eirinia and Felsoul kingdoms. The Ladonians are a large, organized group of criminals and members of the lost empire. It has been thousands of years, and their goals have changed. At first they simply wished to reclaim their land, but now with years of building resentment, anger, and frustration they have decided to not only take their empire back, but also to mount every royal family's head on a pike. They are extremely powerful, as they run most of the kingdom's black markets, and illegal activity. They’re only weakness is heritage and revenge. Revenge wise, they will stop at nothing to murder or to cripple the royal families (particularly Eirinia and Felsoul), despite the casualties on their side. Heritage wise is a bit more complex. It has been so many years since the downfall of the empire, the Ladonians are unsure of who the heir to the thrown actually''' is. The only thing they know was the royal family was pure Succubus/Incubus. Whenever a pure blood incubus is found they are immediately trained from a young age to become king. They don't believe succubus's should rule, mostly because they are female. When the incubus is chosen for one of the four kings, they are expected to choose a succubus as a queen. Most of the subjects are half, or a mix, very rarely are there pureblooded succubus or incubus. These pure blooded few have been hunted down, and pushed into the high courts of the Ladonians and bred. Although they have yet gotten down to a single bloodline, there are a few contestants for the throne.The main ones being Belen Ladon, Icharious Ladon, Adrain Ladon, and Basil Ladon’s family. They assume (mostly to save face to the public) they are brothers, and train their sons to take the throne. The main leader is Belen, but Icharious, Adrian, and Basil also lead. They’re government is more of an oligarchy rather than a monarchy. Regardless of Belen’s prominent lead, his son Eros has to fight for power if he wants to get the throne. The other son’s are violent, and plan murders to get the competition out of the way. Other than the constant fear of murder, the government is very strong, arguably stronger than some current Kingdoms. '''King (Current): '''Belen Ladon Belen Ladon is a merciless, cold, uncaring man, who will, and has, done anything to keep his seat on his throne. He has murdered, tortured, etc. to make sure he is the most powerful leader between the four leaders. He tries to sabotage every move Eirinia make, and has even successfully captured a member. Layland Eirinia. He managed to kidnap Layland after he finished a seminar for the peasants of Eirinia. It was a planned attack, one that had taken months to plan. '''Queen {Deceased}: '''Pollux Ladon The most interesting thing about her was her death. While she was alive she never spoke, or voiced an opinion, she merely stood by her king’s side like a well trained dog. Succubi are naturally will full creatures, but she was too broken down to remember what will even meant. She was many years younger than Belen, and very young when Belen took an interest to her. No one's sure what Belen did to the queen, they only saw the aftermath, a quiet, obedient slave. The only thing Belen used her for was producing sons, and the occasional beating when he got too riled up. The only act of disobedience she ever did was a murder suicide. She didn’t want her child growing up to become just as twisted as the father. So while her child was just beginning to become a teenager, she offered her son a choice. She gave him a poisonous pill, and she took the other. The choice was join her in the afterlife or stay with his abusive father. Can you tell which he chose? '''Prince {Deceased}: Isidore Ladon Isidore was the only child of Belen Ladon and Pollux Ladon. He was a pure Incubus, and was the most promising prince that could have taken the throne. Unfortunately due to his suicide, it left Belen without a heir. Isidore was the most favored Prince in the Ladonian’s eyes, mostly because of his extreme views that was drilled into his head by his father. He would have been the perfect candidate, he was manipulative, cunning, strong, popular, however the one thing that crippled his promise beyond repair was his abusive father. Belen beat the boy, slightly less than Pollux, to the point Isidore committed suicide. He was about 15 in human years when he died, leaving the king to try to pick up the pieces. Isidore did it to spite his father, and finally escape. He is one of the most missed out of the trail of dead princes the Ladon’s have created. Prince (Current): '''Eros Ladon No one is quite sure who his mother or father is, but his heritage was clear. He was found as a street rat, but he was full Incubus. Belen adopted the boy as his own, and told his people that Eros was a gift from the gods. He was picked up a few years after the bloody tragedy of the family. At first Eros was confused why Belen’s wife and son committed suicide, but after the third blow it clicked. Eros was caught in the same situation as Isidore, the only difference was Eros’s will. Eros is strong will, and every time Belen hit him Eros didn’t cry out or show pain. He refused to give Belen the pleasure. It only escalated the situation more often than not, the poor boy almost dying more than once from the beatings. The only reason he lived was a single promise. He promised himself he would one day rule the Ladonians, and improve the lives of all his subjects by moving some place else, out of Eirinia and Felsoul territory, and building a new empire. He didn’t want to reclaim their lost land, instead build something brand new. His ideas would be vastly unpopular with his people, but he doesn’t share them. Instead he plays along with Belen’s game, pretends to be him puppet, but one day, if Eros makes it into power, no one and nothing would stop him. He decided he was sick and tired of generation after generation dying without making any progress. '''King (Current): '''Adrian Ladon '''Queen (Current): '''Jocasta Ladon '''Prince {Deceased}: '''Darius Ladon '''Prince (Current): '''Cy Ladon '''King (Current): '''Icharious Ladon Icharious gives Belen a run for his money for the title ‘literal Satan himself’, being just as bad as Belen. Icharious views his revenge as the foremost reason to wreak havoc on Eirinia and (more specifically) Felsoul. He isn’t as intelligent or as cunning as Belen, yet he’s much more vindictive and stubborn. He’s ruthless, and unforgiving, the biggest way to protect yourself against his wrath is to stay as far away from him as you possibly can. He loves to make examples out of his enemies, and he’s the second most powerful king out of Ladons. The family is mostly dead because of his current wife. Icharious is very sexually active, and Cybele was one of his side pieces. When Cybele got pregnant, she feared he wouldn’t let her keep the baby, or he’d stop seeing her. So a simple poison in the wife’s drink, and the wife was dead. Icharious knew about the poison, but Iris was aging, and he wanted someone younger in her spot. '''Queen {Deceased}: '''Iris Ladon Possibly the sweetest woman one would ever meet. She was supportive, and deeply in love with Icharious. She never found out about his mistress, Cybele, and perhaps her death was better than finding out the truth. Regardless, she was poisoned by Cybele and died in less than an hour. Her sons, Adonis and Cole were alive before she passed, but soon after were murdered. She was a kind queen, and while Icharious treated her as more of a sexual object, she did manage to get a few opinions in ruling wise. She was relatively quiet, nothing unusual for a Ladon queen, however she did have a small voice in swaying her husband's opinion, because of her brains. She was very intelligent, and was easily the smartest out of the royal family. She planned many crimes, and helped Icharious rule. She was quite possibly the queen with the most power out of the others. '''Queen (Current): '''Cybele Ladon Cybele matches Icharious personality wise much better than Iris ever did. Cybele is quick to anger, and it takes her years to calm down. All of her actions are fueled by self preservation, and revenge. She’s the main reason why Iris’s sons are dead, although Icharious refuses to admit. She is very young compared to Icharious, and although she says she’s in love with him, the only thing she’s in love with is his power and money. Because of the vast age difference, she often times takes many lovers to quench her sexual desires. Murdering Iris was quite possibly the best thing she’d ever done, in her eyes, and she would gladly do it again if the chance is brought up. Although the Ladonian people think there’s something fishy about Iris’s death they quickly fell into line once they saw how Cybele acted in public. In public she acted almost exaclty like Pollux Ladon (Belen Ladon’s wife), obedient, slow, and the perfect puppet. But behind closed doors she’s manipulative, and waits for her chance to poison Icharious and take the throne for herself. '''Prince {Deceased}: '''Adonis Ladon One of the least likes Princes, mostly because of his lazy nature. He didn’t want the throne, and more often than not let chances go past him. He’d much rather entertain himself with women, drugs, alcohol, and gambling. He was a major disappointment to Icharious, and after his mother died his addictions got much worse. Half the time he was incoherent with a needle stuck in his arm. Cybele began to feed the young prince’s mind with rumors that Basil Ladon’s family had murdered his mother. He believed Cybele whole heartedly, and went after Stavros Ladon, Basil Ladon’s youngest son. Adonis failed, and Stavros murdered Adonis with little issue. Adonis was a drunk, a druggie, and had almost no experience with fighting. His body was shipped home to Icharious in a box, and it drove Adonis’s brother Cole to the brink of insanity with grief. Although Adonis may have done some terrible things, Cole relied on Adonis after their mother died. Adonis was burned in a incubus ritual the day off, which sparked the already growing tension between Basil Ladon and Icharious Ladon. '''Prince {Deceased}: '''Cole Ladon Cole Ladon had the most promise to become king one day out of Icharious’s sons. He was hard working, intelligent, and very extreme. He was one of the most popular prince, and he worked non stop to get the throne. He would have most likely have gotten it too, if it had not been for his mother and brother’s death. After his mother died he drowned the grief in work, he worked until he passed out, and when he woke he went right back to work. He thought if he became king he would make his deceased mother proud. Unfortunately that’s when Adonis was murdered by Stavros. After Adonis’s funeral Cole went to Basil Ladon’s home and slaughtered Stavros, letting his death be a slow and painful one. When he did finally end the young prince’s suffering, Cole used Stavros’s body as an example, hanging his ‘artwork’ outside Basil Ladon’s home. Alesandro was the first to find the body, and chased after Cole. Alesandro murdered Cole, and his body was sent to Icharious in a similar fashion to Adonis. Icharious was torn apart by Cole’s death, and reached out to Basil to stop the feud. Cole’s remains ended the feud, unfortunately not after 3 deaths. '''Prince (Current): 'Iosis Ladon Iosis takes after his mother, he’s cunning, vindictive, manipulative, but he’s a coward. If he some how manages to get the throne it will be because there are either no other options, or him and his mother manipulated everyone to get the throne. He doesn’t particularly want the throne either, but his mother, Cybele, forces him to campaign for it. He loves the work of Belen and Icharious, and plans to be much more extreme than them, and if he manages to get the throne he will be the most dangerous king to the Eirinia and Felsoul family. '''King (Current): '''Basil Ladon Basil runs most of the black markets in the Felsoul and Eirinia kingdom. He sells narcotics, alcohol, weapons, animals, people, basically anything that can make a profit. He is a businessman, and naturally money is the most important thing to him. He can be bribed fairly easily, which is part of the reason the family Fued between Icharious and Basil stopped. Icharious payed Basil a good amount of money to make amends. Basil couldn’t care less about his sons, the only reason he had them were to turn a profit. Basil doesn’t care if his sons get the throne or not, he’s more concerned that each prince hauls in money. As long as his sons bring him money, he offers them protection, and support. He’s not a cruel man, more uncaring than anything else, and he’s more neutral about the royal family, which makes him immensely unpopular with his people. But he doesn’t particularly care whether his people like him or not, as long as he keeps turning profit. '''Queen (Current): '''Aello Ladon Aello isn’t particularly intelligent, she’s more about Basil giving her luxuries. She’s only his wife because Basil had to take a wife for Ladonian tradition, and she has many lovers at her doorstep each night. In fact for all she knows Alesandro and Stavros could be one of her many nightly visitor’s son. She has no voice in the government, not that she wants one, and she’s one of the most well liked queens for that reason. She’s obedient, and easily bribed as she has no loyalties. She wasn’t particularly upset when Stavros died, she was more upset about the mess his blood made in front of her house. She’s obviously not a maternal person, and the only reason she was upset was because Stavros wouldn’t bring in money anymore because he was dead. '''Prince (Twins): '''Alesandro Ladon ('Current) and Stavros Ladon {Deceased} Alesandro and Stavros did almost everything together, and would sooner die than let the other get hurt. They helped their father run his black markets, and mainly focused on selling people, because they earned the most money. They loved company more than anything, and often times had a little fun with the ‘livestock’ as they called them, before they were sold. They were very upset they hadn’t had gotten a royal yet, but they planned on getting one. They had their eye set on Vepesir and Aurilihr Felsoul, and fantasied having them all to themselves for a few days before selling them. But their dream was ruined once Icharious’s son murdered Stavros in cold blood. Alesandro got revenge of course, but was mentally torn apart after Stavros’s death. Stavros was Alesandro’s best friend, and without his anchor Alesandro flew off the helm. He’s quiet and reserved, but plotting to take the throne any way possible just to spit Icharious. He still runs some of the black markets, but now much darker actions happen than before, and the mess of his ‘livestock’s’ body after he’s had a bad day is almost impossible to clean up. Current Status: Unstable Other notable members: Can you make a Eirinia? For now, you cannot be apart of the royal family. But if you wish to be a noble or commoner of the clan, go right ahead. STATS LADON SPECIALIZES IN: STRENGTH INTELLEGENCE Mau Mau is a humanoid, cat like race that live in the frigid cold north from all known civilizations. They are extremely intelligent, and hostile to outsiders. Since they have been persecuted for their looks, they cover up most of their bodies with light clothing, with the exception of their eyes. Their eyes look human, but the fur around the eyes give away their race. They don't trade, or speak with outsiders unless they prove to be a threat, in which case they will quickly kill of the target. They are hunters, and trappers, but not warriors. They like to sneak around, and kill their opponents in a dark alley way rather than face to face in daylight. They are viewed with a lot of superstition, and in some cultures seeing them is a bad omen. Even thought Mau keep to themselves, most outside cultures scorn them, and over all will not contact them all, unless it's to put a knife in the Mau's back. In their own village, Mau are hard working, controlling, and indigenous to the freezing wasteland. Most Mau have an inbred sense of duty, because from a young age they have been trained to work hard in order to survive the unforgiving land their people live in. They are trained to hunt, fish, and weave regardless of gender or class. A down side to them is they have a very controlling council (government) and the laws are extremely strict, especially when it comes to the outside world. No one is allowed to contact Sutekh (their name for those who are not from a Mau bloodline), or go into a Sutekh village. Sutekh is also used as an insult to other Mau who disobey or do something wrong. The coolest thing about them however, is their language. They can speak common tongue, but it's difficult for them so they use smoke signals when they're far away from each other. Or they use their breath. Since it's so cold outside, they can see the steam from their breath, so they use that to communicate to each other, like a smoke signal. And since they have such good eyesight, they can communicate with each other in almost pitch black darkness. To be continued __FORCETOC__